


Nearly Exposed

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss it though, Extremely brief mention of past abortion, F/M, It’s 3am where I live, Post Promised Day, Riza is possibly OOC in this, does it count as voyeurism if it’s audial and not visual?, ehh hopefully y’all know what I’m talking about, is audial even a word?, not that I care about my tags anyway, smut and humor, what’s the hearing version of visual?, which is a nice way of saying I don’t give a shit about my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: It was a beautiful day in East City.The sun was shiningBirds were singing.Children and dogs were playing in the parks.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Nearly Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> I considered having this be a chapter in ‘Fornication’ but I pretty much have the plots for the remaining chapters decided, so this is its own little one shot.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a beautiful day in East City.

The sun was shining, birds were singing, children and dogs were playing in the parks. And because the Anti Fraternization Laws had been abolished six months prior, Brigadier General Roy Mustang and Major Riza Hawkeye were fucking each other in a supply closet.

God bless _that_ little tidbit. And also for the fact that the cleaning crew hadn’t noticed that this particular cleaning closet, located in an unused and mostly forgotten about office in the far corner of the second floor of the Eastern Command Center now locked from the _inside_.

“ _F-fucking hell, Reez_.” Roy grunted against the scar less side of her neck, her fingers clutching at his hair while he slid in and out of her. Her pants, underwear, and boots were in a pile on the floor with their jackets and his shirt, while her legs wrapped around his hips, his pants and boxers down around his ankles.

“ _Mmm, shit. Don’t stop_.” Riza gasped, moving one of her hands from his hair to scrape down his back.

It was nice, the anti frat laws no longer being an issue for them. Before, if they had been caught being intimate, there’d be serious repercussions. Best case scenario, they’d each get a demotion. Worst case scenario, they’d both be discharged or one of them would be transferred to another unit at another command center, taking the stigma of _this is why I got transferred here_ with them.

But now, if they got caught, they would just have to deal with embarrassing teases.

It was also nice, having the slim silver bands attached to each of their dog tags being something more concrete then just a secret promise to the other. It was still a secret, but now it was legal. Ten days after Führer Grumman abolished the military’s Anti Fraternization Laws, they got married in the courthouse of a small town halfway between East City and Resembol. The only witness to their union of holy matrimony being the judge who conducted the ceremony.

Shit was gonna hit the fan when their friends and family found out about their marriage. And eventually, they would find out. But for now it was their own little secret.

Riza opened her mouth to speak, but instead of telling her husband to go _harder_ or _faster_ , the next sound either of them heard was Captain Rebecca Catalina’s voice going “ _Oh God, Jean_!”

First of all- _Oh my God. They were going to get caught. Just because nothing exponentially bad would happen to them if they got caught, didn’t mean they wanted to get caught._

Second of all- _Ewwww_.

Roy quickly pulled away from her neck, the both of them staring at the other in shocked disgust, their mouths hung open, as they listened to the sounds of her best friend and one of his most trusted subordinates doing exactly what they had been doing.

‘ _How are you still hard_?’ Riza mouthed to him, feeling his erection throb inside of her.

‘ _I have no idea_!’ He mouthed back, silently gagging when they started hearing the all knowing slap of skin. It was too much for her, she just couldn’t help it. Riza had to clamp her hands over her mouth to hide her giggles.

‘ _What the hell_?!’ Roy mouthed, putting one of his hands over her own, trying to keep her snickers quiet. It got worst when they could hear the desk scrape across the floor, the sound barely covering the sounds of Rebecca’s moans.

‘ _We’re going to have to find a new place to sneak away too_.’ He rolled his eyes, earning himself a sympathetic pout from his wife.

So that’s where they found themselves that afternoon, halfway to their own orgasms, hearing their closest friends fucking each other, being unable to continue themselves in fear of getting caught.

Once again, _gross_.

Riza swallows sharply, pulling his hand away from her mouth. ‘ _You are so making this fiasco up to me later_.’

Roy smirked at her, a mischievous idea forming in his head. He _slowly_ pulled out of her, stopping when just the tip of his cock was inside of her, before slamming back into her, his head hitting her cervix. She was barely able to cover her mouth again to keep herself quiet, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as his thrust began picking up speed. He was careful to avoid the sound of slapping skin.

Not that that mattered. Jean and Rebecca were fucking each other loudly. _Is he that good or is Becca faking it?_ Riza asked herself, biting her bottom lip as she felt her orgasm hit her. Roy tensed up, breathing through his nose as he came inside of her, his dick twitching with each shot of cum.

That was another positive to being able to be together legally now; if Riza got pregnant, they wouldn’t have to terminate it as quickly as possible.

 _Again_.

Riza leaned her head forward, resting her forehead against his shoulder blade, exhaling through her nose. They stood there, _silently_ , their combined fluids dripping down to the floor as they listened to the other couple experience their own orgasms. It wasn’t until they heard the door to the office shut before either of them spoke up again.

“I’m going to need _therapy_ because of this.” He groaned, pulling out of her as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

“I’ve known for _weeks_ that they were messing around! And now I have _proof_. Too bad it’s not the proof I wanted.” Riza sighed, shaking her head as he handed her her underwear.

“I’ll spend tomorrow’s lunch hour trying to find a new place.” He huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It would probably be easier to just go home for a quickie.” She pointed out to him.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“C’mon, lets get back.” She cooed, kissing him on the lips, as she unlocked the closet door, barely cracking it open to make sure Becca and Jean were both gone.

_Empty. Phew._

As they walked towards the door, Roy stupidly didn’t pay attention to where his hand was. Next thing he knew, his fingers were wet and sticky.

“Oh God.” He whimpered, trying not puke. _There’s jizz on my hand that isn’t mine. Get it off! Yuck yuck yuck._

“What?” Riza asked, turning to face him. She watched, with horrified amusement, as he rapidly shock his hand, trying to get Jean’s cum of his fingers.

And did she help him like the good wife that she was?

 _Nope_.

Riza walked back to the office, laughing _hysterically_ , leaving her husband and commanding officer behind to wallow in his trauma.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if Riza trying not to laugh over hearing Rebecca and Jean, uhh... bonding, is considered OOC (as I previously stated in the tags) but as someone who has overheard her former best friend having sex in the past, and like Riza & Roy, not being able to get away without being forced to witness said sex- gross- trust me, it can easily go from disgusting to hilarious.


End file.
